


A Gift to be Shared

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lost Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Korra and Asami's bridal shower! Their good friend Kya gives them a thoughtful and sensual gift that compels the two gals to extend to her a very special invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift to be Shared

A Gift to be Shared  
-By Drace Domino

It had all started with a simple gift at Korra and Asami’s bridal shower. It had been after the initial part of the party was over; once the mixed company of the party’s attendees started to enjoy the catered dinner in Republic City’s finest banquet hall. It was a big deal that the Avatar was getting married; after all, especially considering she was to be wed to the most brilliant industrialist in town. At a party attended by dozens upon dozens of close friends and city personnel alike, it was back behind the rear curtains that Asami and Korra unwrapped a present from one of their kindest, most loving friends.

“I think you two will find this really useful.” Kya beamed, holding out a package about two feet long. It was elegantly wrapped in paper with Water Tribe designs, all tied up with a bow of mixed white and silver silk. As the two young women took the package from the older woman they both gave Kya a smile, each one eager to see just what they had received.

“Thank you, Kya. You’ve been so wonderful to us over the past year.” Holding off on opening the package Korra moved in to embrace the taller, older woman, throwing her strong arms about Kya’s narrow waist. Her eyes closed as she held the other woman close, and soon enough she could feel Kya’s slender fingers gripping at the back of her shoulders in turn. “All the advice, all the help...just...everything.”

“She’s right, Kya.” Asami spoke up to the now-blushing gray-haired woman, standing to the side as she held the package in her palms. “It wasn’t easy coming back to Republic City like we did...I don’t know how I would’ve handled all the questions if you weren’t there to help us out.”

“You two faced the same questions and raised eyebrows I did when I came out.” Kya smiled fondly, finally letting Korra peel away from her embrace. With a smile she braced her hands against her hips once more, a brow arching as she looked at the two with her standard coy, knowing smirk. “I might not be the Avatar, but believe me...it’s still a pretty big deal when his daughter decides she’s going to date the Firelord’s girl.” It made her grin despite the bittersweet memory, and briefly she held back the thought of the now-Firelord Izumi, far away and far apart from the romance they had when they were younger. It was quick to dismiss, and she levelled her gaze against Korra and Asami anew, waving her hands eagerly as she stepped up to the pair. “Hurry up! Open it before Lin bursts in asking where you’re at! Trust me, it’s not something I think she can handle seeing!”

With a laugh Korra and Asami did just that, turning their attention to the paper and ripping it asunder. It revealed a solid wooden box with a tiny heart-shaped clasp, and when they opened it up it revealed a beautifully smooth toy that made each of the girls blush. Standing there in their finest dress attire both Asami and Korra began to giggle wildly, looking down at what was essentially a bright blue, perfectly sculpted double-ended dildo. Though it was mostly a soft rubber the coloration of it looked like a blue marble, and as they gazed at the impressive size of the thing Asami couldn’t help but reach out and stroke it with the ends of her delicate fingers.

“Ohh, Korra, you’re gonna get it tonight!” She grinned wide, and flashed a smile to Kya. “Thank you, Kya! It’s lovely!”

“Oh, you don’t even know how it works yet.” Came the quick response, and after making sure that nobody else was nearby Kya finally stepped up to the pair. She put a hand on each of their shoulders and lowered her voice to a mischievous tone, whispering with a smile that spoke of the lust-driven excitement that she fully understood from her early years. This was a gift she would’ve loved to have had back in those days, and she was just as excited now to give it to the young girls that had become so close to her. “I figured you have any number of things that vibrate and buzz and dance, Asami. So I thought maybe Korra needed something that she could control. So...watch.”

Korra grinned as Asami’s cheeks erupted into a bright red at the mention of her toys; all of them contained in a cedar chest at the foot of her bed. Each one was a technological marvel in their own right, but none of them could do what she witnessed right then and there. With a calm smile Kya leaned back on her heels and swept her arms out; moving them in a wide circle in a pattern that Korra instantly recognized as waterbending. Sure enough, as her movements continued the double sided dildo in the box started to lift up into the air, and precise with Kya’s movements spun in a fluid circle before pistoning back and forth into nothing in particular. By the time she guided it back down into the case both Korra and Asami’s eyes were wide as saucers, and Korra couldn’t possibly suppress the enormous grin plastered across her features.

“Heh...hehe...it has water in it.” She grinned wide, flashing a grin up at Kya. “Brilliant. I absolutely love it.”

“It’s a sealed core with water from one of the springs back home.” Kya smiled simply, gesturing to the toy. “So you can think about where you came from...while you make this beautiful little heiress blush with it.” Not that it was needed in order to make Asami blush at the moment, but Kya still grinned wickedly as she spoke. Once the box’s lid was closed once more Kya stepped up to pat each girl’s shoulder, and she even leaned forward on her toes to press a chaste, adoring kiss on each of their forehead’s. Both Asami and Korra closed their eyes as they received that gentle attention from the older woman; a woman that understood what they were going through and understood every bit of their young, infatuated love.

“I’ll see you back out in the convention room.” Kya smiled fondly, stepping back before slowly turning on a heel. “It’s just a bridal shower, but I think Varrick was talking about some big cake that he had planne-”

“Kya?” Korra finally spoke up, interrupting the older woman in as polite a fashion as she could. She looked to Asami who simply gave her a small nod, before shooting her glance back towards the other woman. She watched as Kya stood there, looking a bit bewildered with her head tilted, her aged but still-pretty features marked with lines that highlighted her kindness. Korra nearly shuffled her feet as she spoke, but managed to find a bit of bravery as she spoke up once more with a clearer tone. “Uh...as good a time as any to ask. You see...Asami and I were talking, and…” She held up the toy, gesturing to the cedar box resting in her palms. “Would you like to join us? For a night? I mean...you could show us how this works...in person.” 

Kya just blinked, taking her turn to gaze at the pair with wide eyes and an utterly stunned expression. She stood in total amazement as the beautiful young women fidgeted before her, trying to wrap her head around the question. The Avatar and the the head of Future Industries...inviting her into their bedroom.

They either had been planning it for some time, or they really liked the gift. Either way, Kya would’ve been a madwoman to turn away the invitation.

 

That was hours ago, and now the situation between the three women was quite different. Asami and Korra weren’t stuffed into their stuffy formal clothes anymore; each woman stripped down to little more than just a few pieces of clothing that didn’t cover anything crucial. On Asami there was a pair of dark nylons that went up to the midpoint of the slender woman’s thighs, giving her an even sleeker and sexier look than ever. For Korra, the Avatar wore her armband and a pair of knee high boots picked specially for the occasion, thickly laced and made of the finest leather in Republic City. Each woman wore a matching betrothal necklace; the same that they had worn during their bridal shower just hours ago.

They weren’t standing up and making speeches anymore; however. Both Korra and Asami were on their comfortable and enormous bed, each one on her hands and knees with their rears pressed nearly against each other. Though they were facing different directions the two nonetheless felt enormously intimate in that very moment, thanks in no small part to the gift that Kya had given them. Each end of the perfectly sculpted, thick toy was stuffed inside of one of the girls’ slits, making sure that they each shared half of their new toy. As they rested there in prone positions they couldn’t help but tremble in delight; Korra’s beautifully muscled figure completely exposed and Asami’s slender and sexy physique on full display. At the edge of the bed the third party they had suddenly invited into their bedroom stood watching them, and Kya’s grin was appropriately enormous considering the lovely display stretched out before her.

“You’re both so beautiful.” She couldn’t help but compliment them, watching while their faces scrunched up and their muscles tensed and tightened. She could tell that her toy was a snug fit in each of the girls and it thrilled her to know that she had chosen the right size; neither too big to cause them discomfort or too small to fail to satisfy. Korra’s dark folds were stretched wonderfully taut around her end, and just inches along that same path Asami’s pretty, pink entrance was wrapped in an equally tight embrace. Kya grinned wide, licking her lips as she drew in the sight of it all. “...you’re going to make a lovely couple. I’m honored to be a part of tonight.”

“You’re family to us, Kya.” Korra finally whispered, though it was hard for her to fully concentrate. Even though she and Asami were mostly remaining motionless every sway in the mattress reminded her of their situation; not only for the stuffing within her slit but for the delight of being exposed before the older woman. Kya was older than both Asami and Korra put together, and yet there she stood ready to fully enjoy the same night of passion right along with them. The gift had given them an avenue for all three women to be brought together, and Korra was wonderfully thankful for that. “Hopefully it won’t be the only night, right Asami?”

“Right.” Asami smiled, looking up to Kya and licking her lips in a seductive fashion. Asami had always seemed to understand manners of seduction better than her tomboyish lover; knowing the importance of a wily look or a perfectly chosen shade of lipstick. Together the two were a perfect pair that complimented each other finely, and Kya grinned wide as she regarded them. “You’re always welcome here, Kya. We’ll find a place for you to fit.” Her words were laced with deep, sticky eroticism, and to emphasize them she bumped her hips backward to make Korra yelp at the pinch of the toy going even deeper. Kya, with all the motherly love she could muster, stepped up to the bed and moved her hands out once more, reaching for both of the beautiful young women. Brown and black locks filled her touch as she caressed each girl’s hair, and while she spoke her voice was patient and sweet, and above all remarkably caring.

“We’ll see, dears.” Kya whispered fondly, watching the two with delight in her eyes. “But you’re both still young...and I think you’ll do quite all right for yourself without an old woman constantly in the mix. But...since I’m already here…” With that she gave them each a grin, finally stepping back to move for her own clothing. She was still wearing her dress from the bridal shower; a long and flowing blue garment that came up and over her shoulders with a simple tug. Underneath her bra and panties were simple and not particularly stylish; the underthings of a woman that hadn’t expected to be drawn into the couple-to-be’s bedroom that night. Not that it mattered; for with a few quick tugs the older woman stood naked before the two, showing them the nude frame of a woman after decades of experience. Though she wore a few lines of age and her breasts might not have been as full as Korra’s or as perky or Asami’s, there was still a simple beauty to her, one that both girls enjoyed drinking in.

Korra and Asami said nothing as they enjoyed the sight of the naked Kya, and when the woman moved to slip onto the bed with them they groaned in delight at what was to come. With their rumps still nearly touching and that toy stretched between their slits they were eager when Kya moved herself into position, kneeling at the center where their bodies nearly joined and stretching her hands out. Her fingers flexed and she craned her neck from side to side, preparing to do something she hadn’t enjoyed in a long, long time...waterbending in the bedroom.

It might not have been teasing ice cubes down Izumi’s back, but it was still damned special for Kya. After a long and soothing breath her fingers and hands began to shift, and from the center of the toy in between the two women it began to move. Slowly at first, pushing a little deeper into Korra while sliding out of Asami, only to soon backtrack and offer the Sato girl the same treatment. As soon as it began to move under the behest of the older woman each of the younger two immediately groaned; throwing their heads down to the blanket as their hands gripped fiercely underneath them. Already both sides of the gift were coated in their nectar, and if the heat between the two of them was any indication there’d be far, far more to enjoy.

“We go slowly at first...sweetly...like I’m teasing you awake…” Kya whispered with a smile, her hands continuing to sweep through the air. It was remarkable that she was able to bring the two girls such obscene delight without actually touching either of them, her waterbending talents easily capable of having the toy piston back and forth between them. True to her word it was slow and gentle at first, making sure to never pinch too far deep to make them uncomfortable, yet always making sure to pull out far enough to leave them wondering if they’d lose it. When she saw both Korra and Asami pushing their rumps back in hopes of claiming it deeper Kya knew she was doing her job well, and a blush lined her older features as she drew deep the scent around her. Two gorgeous young women joined at their most intimate parts, two slits generating the most delicious aroma that Kya had ever drawn in. She took a deep and savoring breath of the air below her as she continued to move her hands back and forth, her eyes closing and her chest heaving as she shuddered in a wave of her own delight.

In a way it was too bad that using the toy required both hands, because there was little more she’d like to do in that moment than to desperately fondly herself. Instead she continued her slow and graceful motions while her mind began to wander; listening to the musical moans of the two young women underneath her and losing herself in the scent and heat of the moment. It took her back; longingly back to when it was a beautiful brown-haired girl peeling the glasses off of her nerdy lover from the Fire Nation. Memories that were still vivid and bright behind her closed eyes practically burned at her, forcing her heart to ache and race in equal measure. Listening to two young women groan and whimper in the midst of their arousal was enough to draw her back to the present, and once more she was forced to dismiss her regrets in the light of sobering yet thrilling arousal.

She was reminded instantly of the fun that laid before her, of a blushing Avatar and her squealing bride to be, both women enjoying a now-quickly shifting toy in between them. Kya’s attention snapped to controlling the floating member and she worked it into each of the girl’s quicker and quicker, filling the room with the wet, fluid sound of penetration as the two continued to tremble in joy. She knew they were close now, and it was with a wide smile that Kya spoke above the noise of their desperate, hungry whispers.

“Now would be a good time to think about what you can do to thank an old woman for how nice she’s been to you.” She announced with a grin, eager to see just what the pair had in mind. Her hands flowed from side to side and the toy pressed deep into Korra and Asami’s slits, bringing forth faster and faster noises from each girl as it did so. “You can start by letting me hear how much you enjoy this moment!”

And Korra and Asami did just that. Each girl cried out as their climax overtook them, fingers drawing tight into the blankets as their respective slits clenched against what they could manage to claim of the toy. Their rumps pressed in tight against each other so much that the toy all but disappeared from Kya’s sight, and she drew in a deep, aroused breath as she savored the sound of their harmonious peak. Each girl climaxing in that perfect moment, brought about by a woman that didn’t think she’d ever be responsible for such joy again. It filled Kya’s heart with a rapid heat, and by the time the two girls had stopped trembling and shivering she lowered her hands to rest on their respective rears. A few squeezes for her own amusement told her that while Asami’s was more pert and tender Korra’s was strong and firm; unsurprising considering how tough the Avatar was. With a soft laugh the older woman trailed her fingers across each woman’s flesh, musing aloud as she inspected their naked, sweat-licked frames.

“Don’t you tell me you’re both too tired for more.” She warned them, and gave Korra a little slap on her flank. “You’re less than half my age for Spirits’ sakes! I expect you to long outlast me in the bedroo-woo!”

Kya laughed in delight as she was suddenly snapped up, both Korra and Asami turning against her with wide smiles on their playful features. She could clearly hear Korra yell an enthusiastic “Get her!” as she watched the toy slip from both of their slits; bouncing down to the sheets as their young, naked bodies tackled against the older woman. Korra’s boots hitched against the blanket and Asami’s nylon legs smoothed across Kya’s in a sensual fashion as they pushed Kya flat to the bed, all three women laughing in playful arousal as their limbs tangled and their hands began to explore.

Kya’s eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned in the most pure form of delight, her back arching and every part of her lighting up with pleasure in that moment. Her thoughts of a lover long let go were far from her now and she was living fully in the moment, a moment in which Asami Sato was teasing her belly button with the tip of her tongue and where Avatar Korra was gripping both of her mature breasts with those strong, bold hands. When Kya tried to moan she found her mouth suddenly claimed by a kiss, and her eyes opened up just long enough to see the dark brown locks of Korra lingering over her. A kiss of fierce passion pressed hard against her mouth, her tongue battered by that of the girl less than half her age and the two of them desperately sharing each other’s taste. While they kissed and while Korra continued to squeeze those mature but beautiful breasts Asami worked her wonders against the rest of Kya’s body, teasing across her stomach with digits and licks before finally started to slither downward. With a shuddering groan Kya’s hips bucked forward, and Korra broke the kiss just long enough for Kya to gaze down and see that the inside of her thigh had a brand new kiss mark the same shade of Asami’s lipstick.

“Remember the technique you told us about?” Korra whispered, teasing her lips over Kya’s again. She finally let go of one of the older woman’s breasts long enough to move her fingers up, brushing over her cheek and drawing her in for another short peck. “We’re going to show you how we mastered it.” Kya just swallowed, her cheeks a dark blush and her heart racing even faster. She remembered fully just what she had taught the two on individual occasions, and now that she was about to be the target of those teachings she was happier than ever that she didn’t hold anything back. All she could manage was an eager nod, and her eyes traced Korra as the Avatar dropped her head down, moving swiftly to join Asami in between the older woman’s thighs.

Whatever Kya had taught the two girls in the past about pleasing a woman, it was clear that in practice it felt far more delightfully than she could possibly imagine. The hood of her sex was used as a piece of deliciously teased flesh in between a kiss shared by two desperate lovers; both Asami and Korra moaning as they swept in to lay their tongues against each other across Kya’s flesh. Each one of the girls hooked one of Kya’s legs across one of their shoulders and they couldn’t help but giggle from the noises the older woman made, enough that Kya was forced to let her blush trace deeper across her cheeks. She was moaning and writhing like she hadn’t in years, her head spinning and her heart beating as fast as she could ever recall as the two girls began to service her. Tongues laid across her in wickedly delightful patterns and in such a flurry of movement that Kya quickly lost track of who was who; whether it was Asami tonguing her entrance or Korra suckling her hood, or was it actually Asami that had just dared to tease the pucker of her rear with the tip of her sweet, pink tongue?! It was almost instantly overwhelming to the older woman, and Kya let herself lay back and completely revel in it.

She never would’ve guessed that at her age she could enjoy such a pleasure, to be serviced and worshipped by the two most fawned after girls in Republic City. She was cashing in the good will she had earned by being a patient and kind advisor, and every second that she still felt the girls teasing along her body was another second she was grateful she had done so. Her moans flowed freely from the edge of her lips and she let herself be loud as she liked, uncaring if anyone else in the condo Asami and Korra lived in could hear. Spirits, she didn’t even care if the rest of Republic City could hear her. All she knew was that in that one beautiful moment she had the attention of the two sweetest, most delightful young women this side of the Fire Nation, and she’d be damned if she’d let it go to waste.

At the very heart of the action Korra had taken to suckling against Kya’s folds, slurping up and down a slit that was now layered in the shared spit of herself and her wife-to-be. While she did so Asami made her presence known all over the rest of Kya’s lower half, nibbling at the inside of her thigh or licking clean a drop of Korra’s spit as it slithered across the older woman’s entrance. And indeed, just as Kya suspected, it had been Asami that pushed her fingers down just enough to spread the older woman’s rear, darting her tongue forward and flickering rapidly back and forth across the pucker. The attention of both girls was fully thrown into Kya in thanks for all she had done for them, and they remained completely steadfast in working against her soft, neglected folds. The only moments in which their attention was split was when Korra and Asami couldn’t resist kissing each other, and even then Kya was firmly on the side of the benefiting party as her sensitive flesh was caught in the midst of that wet affection. It was enough to drive each one of them wild, though none more than Kya.

“You...You girls are...are so incredible!” She was cursing herself now for suggesting that she might make it a one-time event just a little bit ago, already spinning with questions to herself of why she wouldn’t want this every night. She was already planning trips in her mind; the next opportunities she could manage to take a trip down to Republic City. Though her duties at the Water Tribe were great, the diligent healer had to take some time to herself, and she was already realizing that this city, this bed, would be her favorite vacation spot for some time to come. As the slurping and teasing and kissing continued at the edge of her sex Kya soon felt her climax start to rise, and when it finally struck her she moaned like she hadn’t in decades.

No one save for Izumi had made her cum like that, with her eyes shockingly wide and her mouth hanging agape and startled. Every muscle in her body went tense and she erupted with a sudden squirt that plastered the faces of both beautiful young women, giving them an unexpected rush of flavor for their lips to dance around. A quick glance through hazy vision told her that the two girls were relishing in it; Asami had already snatched Korra close and was kissing her viciously even as the squirt continued, striking both of their cheeks like a sudden rain. The image made Kya tremble even louder, and when her exhilarating peak finally ended she fell limp to the bed once more, her heart racing and her eyes staring weakly up at the ceiling.

“Hah...hah…” Her breasts bounced as she raced to catch another breath of air, her entire body sweat-licked and exhausted, but more content than it had been for a long time. She didn’t have the strength to gaze down at the other girls just yet, but she could already hear the sounds of arousal slipping from between them, the thrilling moment likely leading them into another rush of passion. The energy of youth; she remembered it well. With a heavy grunt Kya lifted her head to gaze down at the other two girls, her cheeks blushing brightly and her hands stretched out, reaching for each one of them to come to her side.

“You two...you’re simply marvellous.” Kya whispered, smiling as the pair broke their kiss and crawled up against her. Soon Kya was in the enviable position of being sandwiched between both Korra and Asami, feeling their young flesh against her own and enjoying the touch of their hands across her body. As Asami nibbled at the inside of her throat and Korra teased at one of Kya’s ears the older woman shivered in delight, her eyes drifting closed as she pondered the paradise she was enjoying for that night. She barely had the words to offer, but with emotion swelling inside of her she couldn’t help but try. “...I needed this, girls. So much. I...I can’t even tell you.”

“You’re welcome here with us.” Korra whispered, reiterating the promise she had made previously. With a fond smile she pulled her mouth from Kya’s ear, and gazed fondly down at the older woman. Soon Asami joined her, two young cheeks touching as they stared down at the one that had helped them along so much. “Any time you’re in Republic City, Kya. We’ll do our best to make you feel welcome.”

With that, Kya groaned as she felt a new touch crossing over her. The joined hands of both girls drifting down her body, slithering over her lap and moving to her slit. She could feel two fingers nestle against her entrance at the same time; one belonging to Korra and one belonging to Asami, and she could easily read the mischievous look on both girl’s faces. A wave of joy crossed over her and she let her own fingers move up, fondling each girl’s hair as she looked from one to the other and shuddered in pure, erotic bliss. As the fingers slid inside of her and she was once more overtaken by the sexual delight of being shared by the passionate couple, Kya couldn’t help but keep one thought close to her, one request to the spirits for Korra and Asami.

She wanted them to be happy; to find the lasting love that had evaded her. She didn’t have a warm Izumi waiting for her in bed at home, and she had long since made peace with that. It was enough for Kya, enough for her old romantic heart, to know that Korra and Asami would love as wildly, as passionately, and as endlessly as she had once dreamed for herself.

Being included in their fun was merely a delightful side effect.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
